


Desire

by lovelykenobi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (Woah!), Angry Sex, Demon Hunter!San, Demon Verse, Dom!San, Dom!Yunho, Incubus!Yunho, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sub!San, Sub!Yunho, Succubi & Incubi, apparently since im adding a second chapter we need more tags, heh, in which where i make up all my own demon verse rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/lovelykenobi
Summary: San could’ve been wrong. He very well could’ve. But he had that feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong about the dark haired stranger.He’d been tracking a demon in the area for a while from reports of strange weather phenomena and the telltale tabloid articles of strange visitations and mysterious strangers that came with such a creature in an area. Demons were hungry, destructive creatures no matter their type and they left marks wherever they went.





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I wrote this whole fic in one day! Well here it is. a YuSan smut that I just couldn't resist writing. I hope it turned out good. I haven't ever written demon verse before and I made up a lot of my own rules because I wanted to so!!! Let me know what you think. Does this deserve another chapter? We shall see. I always want to know your thoughts so please let me know! XOXO KC

San could’ve been wrong. He very well could’ve. But he had that feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong about the dark haired stranger. 

He’d been tracking a demon in the area for a while from reports of strange weather phenomena and the telltale tabloid articles of strange visitations and mysterious strangers that came with such a creature in an area. Demons were hungry, destructive creatures no matter their type and they left marks wherever they went. 

San had been stalking out several seedy bars in the lower district of town when he caught sight of him. San observed him from a glass of whisky in the dark corner of the bar as he sat alongside a blonde haired boy trying to drown his sorrows in cheap tequila. For a moment San paid no mind to the stranger, brushing him off as just another prostitute trying to earn his keep by throwing out a lead to some sad soul. 

But the way the attitude of the blonde changed so quickly-- with just one touch. How the stranger had the blonde laughing and touching back within minutes when so shortly before he’d been staring down the shot glass; needless to say it piqued his attention. San observed as the stranger quickly left the bar with the blonde alongside, a possessive arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist. Strangest enough, as the pair left, he could’ve sworn he saw the stranger’s eyes flash gold-- but it could’ve just been a trick of the light. 

San returned to the same bar for another night, and to his prediction, the stranger returned. He swung through the entryway confidently, cloaked in leather and heavy kohl eyeliner, silver earrings dangling against his neck. 

This time, San had positioned himself in a more obvious spot, hoping to catch the eye of the stranger. He stared, focused into his glass, not daring to look back to see what the stranger would do. 

To his luck, the stranger came to him, stool scratching against the old wood. Up close and out of the darkness of the bar, San could see that he was quite beautiful-- brown eyes flecked with gold, soft features, long eyelashes, and a beautifully defined nose. He was the type to stand out. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this, hmm?” He was close enough to San that his breath was hot, his voice dripping like honey on San’s skin, making him shiver. Even with his immense warding, this boy’s powers had an affect on him. Demons could weaken boundaries and draw out long buried feelings, darkness and chaos and lust. 

The brunette’s gaze was unfaltering. “I’m Yunho.” He breathed, “and you are?” 

God, his powers were strong. San focused his energy on resisting him. “I’m San.” He responded, trying to steady the slight shake of his voice, 

“You’re very beautiful, San.” Yunho said, his hand resting on top of San’s-- he could feel the warm energy rushing from where his fingertips connected, coursing through San’s body. A flush rose to San’s cheeks despite the parts of him that wanted to resist it, and he could feel the heat of desire coming to rest in his stomach, something stronger than just butterflies. 

San tried to steady his feelings, reminding himself that the majority of this was a fabrication of the demon’s powers. He assured himself of his own strength through his warding, through his beliefs. He was not weak and would not be weakened by this demon prowling shady bars-- he was here to do what he had to do. 

San plastered a smile across his face, thinking of how someone weak to this would act. “You’re quite pretty too, Yunho.” His voice came out shaky, but Yunho didn’t react negatively to it, obviously seeing it as a reflection of his powers working on San. 

Yunho’s free hand moved to brush a strand of black hair out of San’s eyes, his hand skimming just part of San’s skin, sending waves of energy through him. “I don’t mean to be too forward, but I’d love to take you out of here.”

His voice was sultry, still sticky-honey.  _ Sexy.  _ San pushed the thought out of his head, unwilling to allow such a force to come over him. “I’d like that.” 

And much like the blonde the night before, San was guided out of the bar by Yunho, his arm wrapped around his waist. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The majority of the journey to Yunho’s apartment was lost to San, the words whispered to San distracting him as they passed under streetlights, through the avenues of the city. Yunho kept a hand on San’s thigh, his words hot on San’s neck, accelerating his arousal. The knot of desire in his stomach craved Yunho but he held it back, the clear part of his mind focusing hard as not to get lost in the power of the demon. 

Yunho kept a firm hand on San through the hallway, possessive and San was sure it was to keep their connection. He unlocked the door quickly and closed it shut with a tap of his foot, pushing San quickly through. Yunho quickly had his mouth on San’s neck, wet kisses on San’s neck and it felt better than any other sensation San had ever felt, the electric sensation coursing through San’s body, fuck, he felt good. It was hard to keep track of things, his erection visible through his jeans. 

Yunho stopped for a moment, towering just above San. “Tell me you want me.” His voice deeply alluring. It made San ache. 

“I want you.” San said, trying to catch his breath. Without Yunho’s hand on him, it was easier to think clearly, but San was still wrapped up in it. “Please.” 

“Follow me.” Yunho said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom, flipping the light  on as they entered. As San’s eyes adjusted to the light, he observed the richly decorated and plush bed, how it felt like they’d been stolen from the grime of the city into the richly adorned past. It was gorgeous. 

“We have some things to discuss before we start,” Yunho said, breaking from San again. He set aside his things on the oak dresser and leaned back. “Do you have a safe word? Do you want to use one?” 

“I think the better question is if you have one…” He held the pause for a moment. “Since you’re going to be mine tonight.” San said, making Yunho raise an eyebrow. 

“And what makes you think that?” Yunho asked cheekily. 

San reached into his bag, pulling a pair of silver handcuffs. “Just an intuition.” 

Yunho cocked his head at him, a soft smile gracing his face. “Red.” His voice was so lovely sounding, velvet against San’s ears. “But trust me, I won’t be using it.” 

San had half a mind to say something, but he didn’t dare, only smiling back at him, a glint of mischief in his eye. “Undress for me.”

“Or what?” Yunho asked, his voice teasing. 

“Do you really want to see?” 

A blush grew on Yunho’s cheeks at San’s rough voice, full of dominance. “N-no.” 

“That’s  _ no sir. _ ”

Yunho’s eyes were wide. Not such a confident demon anymore. 

“No sir.”

He began to undress himself, tossing his jacket and belt aside, pulling off his shirt to San’s searching eyes. He had a beautiful figure, broad shoulders and small hips, beautiful thick thighs that San could see through his black skinny jeans. San bit his lip, hard to resist how good it looked when Yunho finally removed his pants and boxers, releasing his large cock. Yunho didn’t say anything to San’s hungry eyes, waiting for instructions. 

“On the bed for me.” This time Yunho obeyed, taking a seat with his legs crossed, waiting for San. “Now lie on your stomach with your wrists out for me. Keep your eyes closed.” 

“Yes sir.” Yunho said, getting into the requested position.  San realized how easy it was as he took the binding cuffs, securing them around Yunho’s wrists, closing them and sealing the charm. Immediately the warmth of Yunho’s powers drained from the room, exposing the parts that he’d been hiding from San, his horns poking through his hair. 

“What the hell-” Yunho said, rolling onto his back and taking a moment to sit up. It didn’t take him long to realize, eyes narrowing at San. “ _ Hunter.”  _

“Demon.” 

“I’d prefer if you called me something other than that generalizing  _ slur. _ ” Yunho spit at him. “I’m an incubus.” 

San had assumed so, the sex demon’s powers now dampened before him. But why had he chosen to coming to people in their physical form and not in their dreams? 

“You know, I’m not one of the bad ones.” 

San took a seat in the worn leather armchair, appreciating his catch that was fully nude before him. “That’s what you all say.” 

“I never took anything that wasn’t given to me with free will. Besides, I need to eat.” Yunho said, his split tongue licking his lips. 

“Blurring people’s boundaries isn’t free will.” San said, the lethal anger now heavy in his voice now that Yunho’s energy was gone. 

“I only do that if I can already feel there’s an attraction to me.” 

“Then what happened with me, tonight?” 

Yunho smiled at him cockily. “You already know the answer to that.” 

San wanted to kill the incubus right then and there. “Are you implying that I was  _ attracted to you?  _ Like that wasn’t just your own invention?” 

“I’m not implying it. I know it.” 

A pit of fire was growing in San’s stomach. “How dare you.” 

With that, San stormed out of the room. He knew Yunho wouldn’t try to escape, he was too weak and undoubtedly hungry, and would remain there for whatever time it took San to prepare to kill him. San pushed a couch in front of the bedroom door anyway, ensuring that Yunho couldn’t escape. 

San stormed around the apartment for some time, before deciding that he wouldn’t be able to do anything with as tired as he was-- something of Yunho had drained his energy, and he was beyond exhausted. He fell asleep on the couch in front of the closed bedroom, a blanket thrown over him and a half-scowl on his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------

_ San felt a dark presence in his room when he awoke. The moon hung high in the sky but the darkness permeated everything, even the air stunk of it.  _

_ “I know you’re here,” San said to the darkness.  _

_ “You caught me,” the voice said, materializing out of the nothingness. A brunette clad in leather with golden eyes came to his bedside. “I just couldn’t resist.”  _

_ Something was familiar about the brunette, but San couldn’t place it. Just looking at him created a pit of need in his stomach, almost irresistible. “Do you know why I’m here?” The golden eyed stranger asked.  _

_ San shook his head.  _

_ “I want you.”  His voice was sultry and just hearing it filled San with lust. “And I know you want me, too.”  _

_ San couldn’t deny what the golden eyed stranger said. Hovering upon him, San ached with need to touch him, feel him, be inside him, have him.  _

_ “Please.” San breathed, and the brunette came onto the bed, hands planted on either side of San. He laid a hot kiss on San’s neck, it turning quickly into a bite, something that was sure to leave a dark bruise.  _

_ “Even your sweat tastes good.” The brunette said. “You’re going to be mine, soon.”  _

San awoke with a jolt, a cold sweat on his forehead.  _ Motherfucker.  _ He hurried to the bathroom, flipping on the light to observe a dark bruise on his neck. His cock was pressing hard against his boxers, the only clothes he had left on.  _ Motherfucker.  _

San moved aside the sofa, pushing open the door to the bedroom. He found Yunho sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, staring up at the moon. 

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that.” San said, angrily. 

Yunho turned to look at him, the same soft smile still on his face. “My powers don’t need to be strong to reach you in sleep, San.” 

“Why would you do that to me?” He felt furious, ashamed. Like the incubus had preyed on him. 

“To show you what both you and I already know.” Yunho said, his voice soft. “And what was I supposed to do, since you left me to starve?” 

“And what is it that we both already know?”

“That you want me and you’re too scared to admit it.” Yunho stood and approached San, still looking down on him. “That you  _ need  _ me.” 

“T-that’s not true.”

Yunho smirked. “Then why are you so hard right now?” 

San cursed his own body out for showing his hand. “Fuck you.” 

“Come on San, giving in to me doesn’t corrupt your morals.”

“Yes it does.” San said through gritted teeth. 

“Like I told you, I’ve never taken anything that wasn’t explicitly given to me first. And I think you know that.” 

San couldn’t take it anymore. This fucking pretty boy. 

“On the bed. Now.” 

Yunho’s eyes widened at San’s command, but he didn’t argue. “Ass up.” San ordered, and Yunho got on his hands and knees. 

“There’s lube in the bedside drawer.” Yunho said, and San went for it, quickly lubing up two fingers and wasting no time to work one inside Yunho’s hole. The incubus whined at the force, how San finger fucked him roughly before inserting another inside, working Yunho open, drawing delicious little moans out of him. 

“You’re a slutty fucking incubus, you know that?” 

Yunho was still whining like crazy. “Y-yes sir.” 

“Say it.” San pressed another finger into Yunho’s now slippery hole, eliciting a loud moan. He was stretching him quick and fast, his fingers thrusting quickly and mercilessly. He curved them so to hit Yunho’s prostate, making his toes curl and him whine. 

“I’m a--  _ fuck, sir,  _ I’m a slutty fucking incubus.  _ Fuck.”  _ Yunho kept making small  _ ah  _ sounds as San kept hitting his sweet spot. “Sir, please if you just remove these handcuffs this will be so much -  _ ah fuck -  _ better for both--” His words were punctuated by a gasp- “Of us. Please.” 

San paused for a moment, remembering how just Yunho’s lips had felt on his neck earlier, the way just a touch had sparked energy through him. How Yunho’s powers would feel -- 

San reached under his shirt, removing the string that held the key for Yunho’s cuffs. He unlocked them, Yunho adjusting so he could take them off. Quickly, his honey-gold energy filled the room. It was like San could feel the desire of the incubus within every molecule and fuck did it feel  _ good.  _

“On your back, now. Let me see you.” Yunho laid on his back, his split tongue running over and over his bright red lips, seemingly from biting them. San ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair for a moment, grabbing at the end of the strand and pulling hard. Yunho whined, his brown eyes staring into San’s. 

“P-please.” Yunho whined. “Touch my horns, sir.” 

San spent a moment surprised at the request, but a teasing finger obliged, causing Yunho to whine loudly. 

“Does that feel good, slut?” 

Yunho’s whines sounded so needy. “Y-yes sir.” 

San’s finger kept teasing the apparently sensitive horn, savoring in the lovely needy sounds Yunho was making with just gentle touches, whines and moans that spilled out one after another. “S-sir if you don’t stop I’m gonna c-cum like this--” 

San pulled his hand away immediately. “You didn’t think I was going to let you, did you?” 

Yunho shook his head. “No sir.” 

Removing his boxers discarding them aside, San repositioned himself, lining himself up with Yunho’s entrance. Just his hands connecting with Yunho’s hips sent waves of energy through the two. “I can feel how needy you are, babyboy.” San teased. “I bet you’re so hungry, slut.” 

“I really am, sir- _ ah--”  _ Yunho moaned as San began to push his length inside his hole. The sensation of Yunho around him felt so fucking good, better than any sex San had ever had before, waves of energy crashing around him from Yunho’s pleasure. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” San groaned. 

Yunho had one hand thrown over his eyes as San pushed the rest of his length inside, steadying himself, allowing Yunho to stretch to his size. 

“Let me see your eyes, babyboy.” San said, fingernails digging into Yunho’s hips. He obliged, hand moving away and his eyes opening, showing that the beautiful browns of before had now turned full gold. Fuck, he was beautiful. 

“Wanna touch your horns for me while I fuck you, babyboy?” San said, and Yunho nodded, biting his lip.

“P-please.” 

San pivoted, pulling his cock out a little before beginning to thrust into Yunho, the intensity of the pleasure Yunho was feeling coursing like fire through the both of them, an added bonus to how good San felt. Yunho reached his hand up to rub tiny circles around the base of his horns, whines escaping through his bitten lip. He looked and sounded so pretty like this, infecting San with the immenseness of his pleasure. 

San’s thrusts sped up, both of their sounds getting louder and louder with every passing moment. San could feel Yunho getting closer, his energy growing stronger and stronger, bursting through everything in bright color. 

“I can feel how close you are, babyboy--” San groaned, focusing his thrusts to hit Yunho’s sweet spot, appreciating how Yunho’s whines melted into little  _ uh-uh _ s with each thrust.

“Sir-- _ mmh-ah-”  _ His words kept breaking with each thrust. “Sir,  _ fuck--”  _ He whined loud, bucking his hips against San. “Gonna c-cum, sir--” 

“Come for me.” San ordered, his hand fisting around Yunho’s cock, giving it a couple pumps and brushing his finger against the sensitive head. 

Yunho’s orgasm hit quickly, as he came in thick white spurts over his stomach, making an absolute mess, with a loud moan. His energy, too, washed through the room, making San feel  _ amazing _ , hot and absolutely overwhelmed in pleasure: and it was the last push and few thrusts he needed before his orgasm washed over him. 

It rocked through his body  _ hard,  _ fizzling through his nerves in honey-gold light. He came inside Yunho, pulling out at the last moment to cum on the incubus’ thighs as well. 

San fell to Yunho’s side, lying with an arm thrown over his chest, both breathing heavily. San couldn’t deny it was the best sex he’d ever had, angry or not. 

“Let me clean you up.” San said, peeling his sticky body away from Yunho’s. He padded to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. When he returned, Yunho’s energy was relaxed, satiated,  _ calm,  _ and it calmed San from his head to his toes. He set to work cleaning off the cum over Yunho’s stomach and thighs, pausing for a moment to notice that it was still leaking out of Yunho’s stretched hole. 

Teasingly, San pressed his tongue up against his hole, pushing it inside for a moment and drawing a whine from Yunho, still sensitive. San finished cleaning him off, drawing Yunho into a hungry kiss, allowing him to taste San, their mouths open. 

When they broke, Yunho flicked his tongue over his lips. “You taste really good, sir.” 

San discarded the wet washcloth, pushing aside the covers and crawling underneath. Yunho’s relaxed energy making him feel sleepy and warm. Yunho crawled under the covers as well, the naked skin-to-skin contact all over making San feel even more and more drawn to sleep. Without another thought, he fell asleep curled up against the incubus. 

  
  
  



	2. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to be putting up another chapter of this honestly, but I was loving the dynamic so! Here it is. I hope you guys like it. It's unbeta'ed so it might be a bit messy, so sorry about that.  
> As usual, I love hearing your thoughts so please tell me! Thank you for reading.

_ Idiot.  _

San awoke in an empty bed. For a brief moment, he rolled over, hoping to find Yunho curled up next to him, still sleeping as well. But it was a foolish fantasy. He’d been tricked, and the incubus wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the house either. 

Yunho was long gone, and he cursed himself for falling for his tricks-- the incubus has distracted him and escaped while San slept. 

_ Idiot, idiot, idiot.  _ San couldn’t scold himself enough.  He’d fallen for the easiest trick in the book. He’d let a powerful demon escape from his grasp, when he had him completely. It was so  _ easy,  _ he could’ve killed Yunho, but instead he’d fucking slept with him. Fool. 

San spent some more time in the apartment, going through the few things Yunho had-- it seemed to be a prefurnished place, and he didn’t own much else. The apartment was under an alias, he came to learn, which of course, was no fucking help, and there was nothing to clue him on to where Yunho might have gone. 

A hope stayed in San’s mind that Yunho might be dumb enough to try and return, but of course, he wasn’t. He was too smart for that, and despite all San’s efforts to try and figure out where the incubus had gone, the trail had gone cold. 

To think that Yunho had been handed to him on a silver fucking platter but somehow he’d fallen for it. 

After a couple of days, San found himself no longer having an excuse to stay in the apartment-- he’d rooted through every drawer and searched every nook and cranny, read through every paper and examined every piece of junk. But yet, he was still there, and ashamedly enough, was still sleeping in Yunho’s bed. 

San went to collect his things from the motel he was staying at, his books of demon lore and his small weapons stash, plus the rest of his warding charms and whatever else he was able to carry with him. Since he was now back to square one, it was all about research. Despite having gone through the lore hundreds of times, he still hoped that he would find a scrap of something to clue him on how to track Yunho. 

What was even more embarrassing than staying in the apartment was how he just couldn’t stop thinking about Yunho. Fucking. Constantly. San couldn’t help chasing that feeling, that immense pleasure. He found himself with his hand fisted around his cock moaning Yunho’s name far too many times to be okay with, imagining the boy’s pretty whines and his golden eyes as San fucked him. He chased other fantasies too, ones that he was more ashamed of, Yunho marking him… 

San cursed himself even more when he came across the scrap of lore that some people believed having sex with an incubus created some sort of bond between the two; something that only grew with more encounters.  _ San had fucking bound himself to the demon.  _

It was even worse being constantly surrounded by Yunho’s scent. It made San feel slutty, picking a shirt in his drawer and breathing in that strong musk, even if it was faded. San craved Yunho’s energy again. It was addicting. 

San dreamt, too, of Yunho’s pretty lips and of his pretty cock and his long neck and his perfect fucking body proportions --  _ goddamnit.  _ He really couldn’t get over it, no matter how much he forced himself into his work and tried to distract himself. He hunted down those who’d slept with Yunho, all in various degrees of chasing that energy again. San came to learn that every person Yunho had slept with was the same as him… he hadn’t taken anything without permission. 

But no one knew where he might’ve went, not the bartender, not his landlord, no one. So San was stuck in limbo, torn between chasing to kill the demon and chasing to… He wasn’t sure. He felt like he  _ needed  _ Yunho. Desperately. 

One night, San found himself drinking far too much, just trying to clear his head, or get Yunho out of  it. He stumbled back to the apartment, barely able to see straight, and collapsed in Yunho’s bed, smushing his face in the pillow that was quickly losing his scent. In a collapse of judgement, San grabbed one of Yunho’s shirts out of the drawer and put it on. He was too drunk to care. He just wanted the stupid incubus back. 

\--------------------------------

_ San awoke, disoriented. He vaguely remembered falling asleep drunk, but his head was clear now, although he was still in Yunho’s room, Yunho’s bed, Yunho’s shirt. Something was wrong.  _

_ “You know, I’m pretty flattered. If only you could also feel the amount of desire radiating off you. All of this, for me?”  _

_ That sultry voice, again, reverberating through all of him. San was already so overwhelmed with need, it ached, pulsating through him.  _

_ Yunho appeared before him, golden eyes standing out against the darkness of the room, little suns.  _

_ “Why are you here.” San said, his teeth gritted, unwilling to express the part of him that was grateful for this, screaming for him. How badly he’d wanted this. Needed this.  _

_ “I think you know why I’m here, San.” Yunho said, approaching the bed and taking a seat next to him. His hand reached out to brush aside a strand of San’s hair. Even that made him shiver.  _

_ “You left.” _

_ “Well, you were going to kill me, weren’t you?” A small smile across his face, cocky.  _

_ “That was my intent.” San said. It felt like every nerve in his body was screaming. In this dream space, it didn’t take much for Yunho’s energy to permeate everything, and it was driving him crazy. He’d been chasing fantasies like this for weeks.  _

_ “And do you want to kill me now?” _

_ San thought for a moment. Every hunter’s instinct in his body, everything he’d learned over the years, was telling him yes. This was his job. No, not his job, his mission, and he couldn’t fail it. But…  _

_ Yunho hadn’t ever done anything wrong. He couldn’t control what he was, and from what San had gathered he hadn’t caused pain, aside from the repercussions of what he was. And he had to admit to himself that he’d done nothing but think about this moment for some time now. Maybe his opinion had changed, maybe his desire was overcoming him.  _

_ “No.”  _

_ It was the truth, and it fully reverberated throughout the room. It instilled a cold silence through both of them, and Yunho smiled softly, like he’d already known the answer. _

_ “Then what do you want?”  _

_ The cocky fucking bastard.  _

_ “Are you really going to make me say it?”  _

_ Yunho chuckled. “It’s my rule, you know that.”  _

_ San wanted to whine. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He’d been trying to bury the thought, but he’d been cumming to the fantasy over and over again.  _

_ “I want you.” San’s eyes met Yunho’s again. “Please.” His voice cracked. He could feel himself already getting hard, aching everywhere just for Yunho to touch him.  _

_ “How could I say no to such a pretty face?”  _

_ In a moment, Yunho had his fingers on San’s jawline and was kissing him, sending waves of energy and heat throughout his body. God, he’d fucking craved this. He parted his mouth to allow more, Yunho’s tongue tracing his lips, and it drove him even crazier. He couldn’t help but whine into Yunho’s mouth, hoping he wouldn’t notice. But as the kiss broke, he could tell that he had.  _

_ “Really, are you that needy already?”  _

_ San bit another whine in, staring downwards.  He really didn’t like feeling this desperate, this submissive. It was an entirely new feeling. He was exposed.  _

_ “Come on, tell me.” Yunho said, lifting San’s chin so their eyes were locked. “Tell me how bad it is, baby.”  _

_ San felt humiliated. He felt so weak, completely at the mercy of the incubus, and he hated how much he was loving it. He’d needed this so badly.  _

_ “It’s really bad.” His voice was quiet.  _

_ Despite how close they were, and the fact that Yunho could definitely hear him, he still asked, “Louder, baby.”  _

_ “It’s really bad, Yunho.” His voice was steadier.  _

_ “Daddy.”  _

_ San felt himself blushing. How much power he’d lost, that he was now melting under just the slightest touch and the simplest words.  _

_ “It’s really bad, d-daddy.”  _

_ “Good.” His voice was so heavy and thick with praise, it made San shiver. He really liked hearing that. His cock was getting harder and harder underneath the covers.  _

_ It was getting more obvious that Yunho was loving this, loving dragging this out and teasing San, that San’s desire was addicting to him. Yunho released San’s chin in favor of dragging his tongue across his jawline, biting his earlobe, tracing it down his neck. Yunho took his skin into his mouth, biting and sucking a deep purple mark. It was embarrassing how needy this made San feel, and he whimpered at the electric shocks that were coursing through his body. _

_ “I love how you sound.” Yunho’s voice was so fucking pretty. “Let me hear you, baby.”  _

_ Just that made it easier for San to let go as Yunho kept marking his neck, his big hand pushing San back so he was lying down, one swift movement. He lifted up his chin so he could give Yunho more access, whimpering as he bit harder. Yunho kept at it, marking several places before deciding he was satisfied.  _

_ “Let’s take this off.” Yunho said, grabbing at the hem of the shirt. He paused for a moment, having not noticed this detail before. “My shirt?”  _

_ San couldn’t help the blush. “Y-yes.”  _

_ “That’s cute.” Yunho said, moving away so San could pull of his shirt, tossing it aside. Yunho was immediately handsy, drawing small whines out of San as he traced his skin with his fingers and his tongue, taking one of San’s sensitive nipples into his mouth. A small  _ ahh  _ escaped San, which made him even more involved, teasing it with his tongue. When he felt satisfied again, he kept kissing and sucking marks around San’s hips, pushing back the covers to discover that drunk San had opted to sleep without boxers.  _

_ “Oh?” His voice was teasing. “My shirt and no underwear?”  _

_ “Well,” San realized that he honestly had no excuse. “Yes, daddy.”  _

_ “I like that.” His voice was so fucking seductive, as he kissed around San’s thighs, driving him crazy with how Yunho seemed to be purposely neglecting his hard cock. But god, it still felt so good, just him touching San’s thighs, marking the sensitive inner skin, heat waves and gold light through him. Yunho stopped abruptly.  _

_ “Why have you stopped with those pretty noises, baby? Is this not enough for you?” God, his voice was fucking gorgeous, teasing him. “Do you need this?”  _

_ His hand suddenly fisted around San’s cock, his thumb brushing over the tip, spreading precome. San bucked up into his hand, his moan half surprise and half pleasure. He felt even more sensitive, it being Yunho’s touch and not his own. But Yunho didn’t continue, and San assumed it was because he wanted a response.  _

_ “Y-yes please daddy,” San said, his voice a breathy whine. He needed exactly that, and he needed it so fucking badly.  _

_ “I wanna hear you then, baby.”  _

_ Yunho kept with it, teasing the tip of San’s cock as he jerked him off as well, and San let himself be vulnerable, whining with every slight movement and moaning  _ loud  _ as all hell.  _

_ “D-daddy, getting close--” He cried. _

_ “You’re so easy, baby.” Yunho said. “Go on, cum.”  _

_ A couple more movements and San’s orgasm washed over him hard, a moan escaping him as he bucked one last time into Yunho’s fist, whining high.  _

_ “Good boy.” Yunho said as he came, stroking him through his orgasm, milking him dry. Yunho licked San’s cum off his hand. “You know, you taste really good.”  _

_ “Come here next time you need me.” Yunho said, placing a small scrap of paper in San’s hand. “I’ll be there.”  _

_ And before San could say another word, he was gone.  _

\-------------------------------------------------

San wanted to be ashamed of it. He wished he could’ve tucked those feelings away and never think about Yunho again, but he couldn’t. He was going already crazy within a day, aching like crazy but not wanting to jerk himself off, it wouldn’t be good enough. He’d just be aching again within an hour, and it wouldn’t change anything. 

He spent forever staring at the address scrawled on that slip of paper, going back and forth on how  _ stupid  _ it was to go but how badly he fucking wanted it, how by each passing hour he was losing control of himself and his ability to say no. The dream had felt so real, and that mark on his neck was driving him crazy, like he’d been branded. Like Yunho had made a point to show San that he was his property, that he wouldn’t just be able to brush his experience with Yunho off. It was quickly becoming far too much. 

It was like he was barely in control when he found himself telling the address to the taxi driver, his thighs shaking. He hadn’t stopped sweating for what seemed like ages. He rested his head back on the seat, closing his eyes shut. It was getting worse. And this was going to make it even worse, but he couldn’t care, he just knew that he needed this, and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

The building was even shittier than Yunho’s original apartment building, but he went up the stairs anyway, despite the flickering lights and the obvious sense of danger that the place stunk of. It didn’t matter. 

San stormed down the hallway, and before he could bang on the door, Yunho opened it. His black shirt was most of the way unbuttoned and he had some sort of silver charm hanging around his neck, His hair was swept away from his face, revealing his forehead, and his smile was unbelievably fucking cocky. 

“I knew you were coming.” 

_ Asshole.  _

San wanted to say something rude, but Yunho was already pulling him through the door by the collar of his shirt, pressing him up against the wall. Yunho’s kiss was devouring, and San responded equally needy, digging his fingernails into his shoulder blades, a little whimper escaping into Yunho’s mouth. 

“Really?” Yunho asked, hands on either side of San’s hips, keeping him firmly planted against the wall. 

San was breathless. “Please.” 

He leaned in for another kiss, swiping his tongue across San’s lips before taking his bottom lip and biting it. He broke the kiss again as he lifted San up, his legs wrapping around Yunho’s waist. 

Yunho’s bedroom here seemed much more lived in than the one at the other apartment, with more objects scattered around, more things unorganized. He laid San on the bed, pinning him down again, another kiss,  _ hungrier.  _

“Tell me what you want.” 

There wasn’t a part of him that wanted to argue anymore. It was all long gone. 

“You.” 

Yunho didn’t hesitate before busying himself again, removing San’s jacket, pulling his shirt off, unbuttoning his own. “You look pretty like this, baby.” 

San was still breathless, cheeks flushed, his body aching with need, chest rising and falling fast. He whimpered as Yunho palmed him through his pants, just the slightest touch too much. He was already so fucking  _ sensitive.  _

“I have to warn you that it’s going to become much harder after this.” Yunho said. “You won’t be able to take this back.” 

“I don’t care.” San leaned up to kiss him again, hands resting against the back of Yunho’s neck. 

“Are you sure?” Yunho’s brow was furrowed. It was more than enough proof, just that moment and days of seeing the signs that he wasn’t evil. He’d changed San’s mind. 

“Please, Yunho.” It was almost a whimper. He needed him so fucking badly.

“Hmm?” Yunho didn’t have to say anything. San knew what he wanted. 

“Please, daddy.” 

“Gladly.” His eyes were golden again, a soft smile across his face. Yunho pressed San flat against the bed, licking his neck and biting, harder than in the dream. He couldn’t help but whine. He felt like he was going to lose his mind already. 

Yunho rested against San as he did so, and he could feel his bulge through his pants. San moved his hips just slightly, teasing the both of them. Yunho almost  _ growled.  _ “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

God, he sounded so fucking hot like that. San wanted to push him, see how far he could go. He wiggled his hips again, just slightly, biting back the whimper from the stimulation. Yunho breathed out real softly, a subtle sign of his own pleasure. 

“You really wanna get fucked that bad, huh?” His word sent shivers down San’s spine. He was getting so fucking hard and it  _ hurt.  _ The contact of Yunho’s skin on his was sending energy throughout him, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

      “Daddy, please.” San whimpered. “I need you.” 

Yunho paused for a moment, still, before grinding down onto San. His hands clutched desperately, fingernails on Yunho’s bare skin. Every touch was fucking addicting. He felt so fucking big, and San felt so small against him as he rutted his hips into San’s. 

“Let’s get these off.” Yunho said, unbuttoning San’s pants and pulling them off, his boxers with them. A brief moment of San’s fully bare skin hitting the air before Yunho had his hand fisted around San’s cock, adjusting himself so he could lick the precome from the tip. The noises San were making were downright slutty, and he didn’t care, Yunho taking his length into his mouth, running his tongue down the shaft, up and down again. 

San bucked his hips, desperate. “P-please.” 

Yunho removed his mouth, a soft  _ pop.  _ “Stay still and daddy will take good care of you, babyboy.” 

This was exactly what San was addicted to. His words calling him babyboy before he took San into his mouth again. He had to force himself to stay still, the sensation of Yunho’s split tongue on him almost too much to bear. He was so fucking good with his mouth. 

The fire in his stomach was growing, and he could tell that Yunho was amping it up, turning up every sensation to 10. 

“G-gonna c-cum,” San moaned. “Daddy,  _ ah--” _

__ Yunho didn’t give into that, however. His mouth was already gone. “But don’t you want to come on daddy’s cock?”

_ Fuck.  _ San whined from the back of his throat, he ached so much. 

     “P-please daddy.” 

Yunho didn’t need another word. He reached aside to grab the lube from the bedside drawer, lubing his fingers quickly, pausing to slowly rub his thumb across San’s opening. Just the smallest touch was like shocks through his body. Yunho was really amping it up now, driving him crazy on purpose, his energy powerful and heavy. San whined as he pressed harder, working his thumb into San. His whines were getting noisier and noisier. 

“Daddy,  _ ah, ah--”  _ San whimpered as Yunho lazily finger fucked him, not bothering to conform to his obvious desperateness. His teasing was so purposeful, so pointed to drive San crazy and arch his back, hips wanting to grind for more. 

Yunho pressed another finger inside him, scissoring them apart, gently working San open. “You’re doing so good for me, baby.” God, the praise was so much, fire across his skin. 

“Daddy, please.” San moaned. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

“Fuck, please daddy.” The words slipped out of him fast. “Need you.” 

Yunho smiled at the pure need in his voice. He removed his own pants and boxers, and it seemed painfully slow to San. He wanted to  _ cry.  _ He was just purely teasing at this point.

Once his cock was freed, San couldn’t help but whine softly. Yunho looked so fucking  _ big,  _ and he couldn’t help but ache. Yunho adjusted San so his legs were thrown over his shoulders, his thighs parted and spread wide. 

“Want to beg for me, baby?” 

The words spilled so freely from his mouth. “Daddy, please want you to fuck me please, please, fill me up and fuck me, please.” His voice was pitched and whiny and so damn submissive but San didn’t  _ care.  _

It felt  _ so _ good as Yunho pressed the tip of his flushed cock against San’s hole, slowly pushing his length into him. A high pitched whine crept in the back of San’s throat. 

“You’re so cute like this.” 

One more final push and Yunho was balls deep. He stayed still for a moment, allowing San to adjust to him. 

“Please, don’t wait any longer.” San whined, grabbing Yunho’s wrist and interlacing their fingers. Yunho smiled as he grabbed San’s hip with his free hand to steady himself and began to thrust slowly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in, hard. San gasped and moaned, fingernails digging into the back of his hand. 

 His thrusts were sloppy and the only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of skin and San’s pretty moans above Yunho’s quiet groans.

“Daddy, gonna c-cum,” San stuttered out, barely able to speak as Yunho hit his sweet spot. 

Yunho’s voice was sweet and sticky. “Already, baby?” 

“Y-yes daddy.” 

He fisted his hand around San’s cock, squeezing it, and it was all San needed. He came with a loud cry, making a mess of the both of them. Yunho fucked him through his orgasm, getting rougher and rougher until he came, digging his fingernails in. He came not soon after, pulling out to cum over San’s stomach, a deep moan and a dark look in his eyes.

Yunho laid next to San, both of their chests rising and falling at a fast pace. 

“T-that was so good.” San’s voice was hushed. 

“You did so good, baby.” 

For a moment, everything was silent. 

“I think it’s fair to say that you’re mine, now.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
